The game of time and chaos
by bladecrossmaster
Summary: Harry summons a god that sends him back 3 months before he starts hogwarts, the catch, his life will be a video game. Will be a HP/HG/SB/DG. please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K Rowling does, If I did own harry potter, I would not put him with Ginny.**

Harry potter was not normal, he was a wizard, and even then, he wasn't normal for a wizard, the dark lord Voldemort went after him and his family due to a prophecy that said he was destine to kill the dark lord. He was raised by the Dursleys, a normalcy obsessed family, who was bent o hell to make his life as miserable as possible, once he started Hogwarts, and things had gone crazy, trolls, giant snakes, dementors, Voldemort. A war broke out, and harry couldn't even finished Hogwarts, so he began studying everything he can prepare for the final fight against Voldemort. Once he discovered his heritage, he studied even more so seeing as the potters were obsessed with knowledge, having an entire library inside the family vault, another library inside the family manor. This is where he is now; having discovered a ritual to summon a god to help deal with whatever threat, the price for the god helping was unknown as it varied on the god summoned; only thing known was that it was heavy price. Harry had begun the ritual.

A Bone of death (A Dementor), blood of the pure (unicorn) body of the vessel (yourself), and an understanding of the ritual were the basics needed for it. The ground shook and trembled, a storm came, and destruction of the land, torn and scared, when it finally stopped. Harry was blinded by light and when he awoke, there was an entity in front of him, it didn't have a true shape, and it looked distorted **." Why have you called me mortal, and you should answer quickly before I decide to kill you".**

" I have called you to help deal with a threat the world faces, death has spread to many, few live now, May I know the name of the god I have summoned".

" **I am Chronus, the Primordial of Time, I will not answer to your petty wishes,"** Harry thought all he could about the situation, he didn't expect to summon a primordial of all things, if he summoned him and he didn't help, then he have ended the world himself. " The mortal was interesting to Chronus, he was feared by many or praised as royalty, but this mortal didn't bother doing either, instead he just stood there waiting for the world to end or something, he had thought of something, he could help this mortal, and give himself some entrainment. He decided he would do just that.

" **I will make a deal with you mortal, I will send you back in time to stop this threat of yours, but until the threat is completely removed, your life will be a game of some sort, an RPG game to be exact. If you agree to these terms than I won't just kill you on the spot for summoning me".**

Harry was surprised, but decided that anything that could help harry defeat Voldemort was better than anything, besides the fact that Voldemort had other demons besides the dementors serving him, and many other higher beings. "May I ask why you are doing this even through you had basically said no to me earlier".

"It's simple really, I am bored, Do we have an agreement or not".

"It's an agreement". As soon as those words were said, everything went white, and harry potter awoke in the body of a 10 year old.

Waking up inside his old cupboard harry found a note from chronus. " **The "game" you are now in is a bit more complicated than the average RPG game, To access the main controls of the game, simply say or think system. There are several other functions too, but I've helped you enough, hope you amuse me as much as I think you can**

 **Signed chronus**

System said harry, what looked like a screen appeared in front of harry

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Save/load**

 **Spells**

 **Information**

 **Quest**

 **Reputation**

Choosing to check stats, harry found that he was possibly the lowest character possible

Harry potter: level 1( 0/100) stat points: 15

Hp-100

MP-200(blocked)

Int-5

Will-5

Str-5

Spd-5

Luck-?

Note: stats and skills in general have a max of 200

Shit, why the hell am I so low, how am I to defeat voldemort if I'm weak! Was what harry yelled in frustration."Boy, get out here and cook breakfast, Harry nodded, planning to look more at the system latter, he didn't even know what skills he had. Yes aunt petunia was is reply out of reflec and doing it so long. Getting up, harry made some breakfast, which for some reason was a bit harder than normal, not that the Dursley's would notice.

+1 cooking skill

Huh, so skills increase by doing things related to them, finishing up breakfast, and quickly eating some himself before the dursley's caught him, harry prepared himself for the day. After The dursley's left, probably going somewhere without him (it's a Saturday). Harry summon the system again to check his skill list

 **Points: 5**

 **Acrobatics-5**

 **Cooking-5 (+ 1)**

 **Gardening-5**

 **Survival instinct**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

It looked like he didn't have any real skills, and that all things started at 5. He wondered what survival instinct was as it was cross out. Harry could check each thing and so he did

Points: The amount of points you have are points you gain each time you level up, you gain 5 points every level, and you start with 5 for use. These cannot be changed even with saving

Acrobatics: acrobatics depend on how fit and flexible you are. They are connected to things such as speed or strength, to increase them, doing more exercises related to speed or strength may increase them.

Cooking: cooking is how well someone is able to cook, along with what recipes you have access to and can learn. To increase this skill, you can either cook and it may increase or read about cooking, and it may increase

Gardening: is to work on a garden, this may increase your abilities to use herbs both magical and non magic.

Harry couldn't access "survival instinct", so he went back to the main system and checked what each stat and what they did

Stat points: stat points or points you can use to increase Stats. MP and Hp do not count; you gain 5 points every level gained

Hp: Hp is short for health; you gain 20 hp for every level you gain. If you lose all you health you can restart to your last save spot, or restart the game (death)

MP: Mp is the amount of magic you have access to, magic is blocked until your character level is 5, but you gain 20 Mp every level

Int: Int stands for intelligence, intelligence determines how much you have access you, it also allows you to read books of different levels, which you can gain skills from. You can increase intelligence by reading or learning things new through different means.

Will: Will is the ability to do things and includes the ability to defy people, if someone's "will is higher than yours, than you have to listen. To increase your  
will, you must do things plan or defy people, other ways include?

Str: Stands for strength, strength determines how much force you can apply on an object, it also determines how strong your body is. To increase strength, do actions related to strength

Spd: stands for speed, speed are how fast you are physically. To increase speed, do actions related to speed.

Luck: luck determines the outcome of certain events

I need to really work on my stats then along with my skills. But how to level up, a box appearing answers the questions

"To level up, you need to gain experience or exp for short, this can be done by different means including fighting and defeating enemies (monsters) doing quest, or a event may allow you to gain experience.

"Well that's useful" thought harry, Harry went to check out quest seeing if they were something useful and learning the system.

Main quest: get to level 5 before starting Hogwarts, reward, one skill of your choice, 500 exp

Side quest: go to the library and learn at least one skill: reward: 20 exp and learning one new skill

Note: 2 side quests are given per day and 10 exp are given for each along with some reward even if minor. Main quest have a time limit, if not finished before then, then you will go to when you start the main quest, skills and stats will return to state of what it was at said point

That's useful, wonder why the side quests I have is 20 exp, maybe it's for me to get use to the system. Harry had saved and the options were three possible save slots, and one auto save, using the 1st save slot and saved tin the 2nd slot just in case.

The Dursley's were gone for the next few days, They had given him a large list of chores to do, not that it mattered much to him, so since the Dursley's were gone, Harry had gone to the nearest library to do his first quest.

When harry got to the library, it was larger than he thought it was, having studied it, soaking all the details that he could, that was until a box appeared .

"New skills obtain" (observe-level 1). Observed is a skill used to observe people and objects, the higher the skill, the more your able to learn about things.

That's useful I think was all harry though before entering the library. Having decided to look around the library until he found something he was interested in, looking around, harry decided on a book about some martial arts after reading the basics, harry decided to look at a couple cooking book, finding recipes for cake, and steak. He was surprise when a box appeared again within a day, even though he shouldn't be.

Recipe menu unlocked: see main menu to view recipes

New skill unlocked: basic martial arts, level 1

Cooking +2

Quest completed: + 20 exp, one new skill added (your choice)

Math

Science

Social studies

English

What the hell thought harry, he could pick a new skill out of 4 possible ones, and they were just subjects he could learn, Harry just chose "English" seeing as any of them were as good as the other.

New skill unlocked: English (one of the 4 basic muggle studies, they allow you to advance your knowledge of muggle studies and apply them in real life

Goal list unlocked, see goal list for details

Goal list? What is that, stupid system, adding more already? Goal list thought harry already use to the system.

Goals: goals are optional quest that do not have to be done, but take time similar to a main quest, but you can have several at the same time, with a max of 3 at one time.

Goal unlock: learn and unlock all 4 basic muggle studies,

Reward: + 50 exp, choice of new skill, +10 skill points

Harry whistled, that was a lot for a single quest, but what would it take to learn all 4 muggle studies, he already had one thanks to a quest, he wasn't sure about learning a new skills as the choices may suck. In the end, harry decided that he will do the Goal as it could be worth it.

Walking outside the library was Dudley's gang, with piers being the leader as the Dursley's were out of town for the next few days. It was a group of 5 including Piers. Getting into a fighting stance from what he saw in the books he read, Harry attacked as soon as they charged at him. That was when he noticed it; they each had health and their own level. They were all stronger than him, but apparently looking like you know how to fight caused enough fear in them to run away instead.

\+ 50 exp gained,

New skill gained: intimidation level 1( intimidation can be used to scare enemies, the higher the level, the more likely it is to work, any enemies that intimidation works on, you gain half of the exp you would gain if you fought in won, this only works if they don't fight back.

That was useful thought harry, if the intimidation level was high enough, he could use it to gain experience fast or at least until he was strong enough to take them down without it.

Perk unlocked: show no fear!

Huh, what the heck are perks?

Perks: perks are unique abilities you may gain, to get perks, you must do several things

Unlock said perk through a quest, action, or response to something

Meet the requirements needed to unlock the perk, you can find out by checking the perk

One you meet the requirements, pick the perk you wish to unlock

Perks said harry

Parsel tong: requirements: no requirements needed, naturally unlocked

Parsel magic: intelligence 80, will 75, strength 60 character level, 21, defeat the basilisk in your 2nd year at Hogwarts.

Show no fear! : Temporarily increases all stats by 20 for 10 minutes, time increases with advance versions. Requirements: martial arts (basic) level 30, strength, 35, speed 35, intimation 20

I won't be unlocking Parsel magic for a while it seems, and "show no fear!, may be useful, but will take time

Harry notice that Dudley's gang had dropped some money, so he went to pick it up, it disappeared as soon as he touched it.

Money received: you gain money from enemies defeated, and or quest. It is sent to your storage in the system

Storage?

Storage: storage is your inventory, you can hold up to 30 currently, the amount will increase by 2 every 5 levels. Money does not count as an item so you can hold a near infinite amount,

Money: the currency used, it is represented by Gs, or gallons, even in the muggle world, you can only hold up to 100 Gs at one time: any more, and it will be transferred to your trust vault at Gringotts, until you use a different vault

…

The next day, harry decided to use his points, first, he used all 15 stat points, 5 on strength, 5 on speed, and 5 on intelligence. For his skill points, he spent 5 on on cooking, 5 on gardening, and the last 5 he spent on intimidation.

Harry potter: level 1( 70/100) stat points: 0

Hp-100

MP-200(blocked)

Int-10

Will-5

Str-10

Spd-10

Luck-?

Skills

 **Acrobatics-5**

 **Cooking-11**

 **Gardening-10**

 **English-1**

 **English-1**

 **Intimidation-6**

Harry went for a jog during the day for a few hours, with the Dursley's gone, harry could eat more than he normally was allowed, not that the Dursley's left much for him to eat. He had gained a +1 in cooking, the same happened for gardening when he was working on it.

Quest received

Quest received.

Two quest though harry well, that was supposed to be the main set up anyways. "Let's see what they are said harry".

Quest: help new neighbor's move in, reward: + 5 strength, + 10ep

Quest: study English, reward: +3 English, + 10 exp.

They were ok, thought Harry, they didn't do much, but anything was better than nothing.

It was 9 in the morning when he saw some people moving things in the house across from him. Harry stepped outside and came over, there was a girl outside. "Hi, my names harry, I notice you guys moving in, and wondered if you needed help or something" said harry in the most polite way he could. Thanks harry, my name's Lilith, I could ask my mom if there's something you could help with, Lilith left.

5 minutes later, she came back. "There's some stuff you can help pick up for us, it's in the garage. I'll show you where it is, you need to help bring it in, ok" a half an hour later, harry was tired and exhausted, it didn't help that his strength was so low.

Quest completed. + 5 strength, + 5 reputations (Lilith). +10 exp

Harry went to the library, and begun reading some grammar based English text, this was something he never could do before, as he was afraid of the beatings he would get if any possible intelligence showed. But now, he was going to show his intelligence.

After an hour of reading

+2 English

Quest complete

Reward: +3 English. + 10 exp

Skill unlocked: reading

Reading: reading is how well you can ready, how much you can understand the work, this will be useful to improve intelligence and increase skills easily.

Harry stepped outside the library, there were 2 bullies, activating his intimidation skill, he managed to scare them away.

Level up

+20 Hp

+20 MP

+5 stat points

+5 skill points

Harry potter-level 2

Hp-120

Mp(blocked)-220

Int-10

Will-5

Str-15

Spd-10

Luck-?

 **Skills**

 **Acrobatics-5**

 **Cooking-11**

 **Gardening-10**

 **English-6**

 **Intimidation-11**

 **Reputation**

 **Lilith-35(started at 30)**

….

AN: first I will have apologies, there were things I forgot to add that were important to the story, when I first did it, that messed some of my plans for future chapters up, I'll try to get a chapter every 2 or 3 weeks, but with school recently, I 'm not sure when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologise. My story "Harry Potter and the game of chaos was a story I started because I thought the ideal was a good one. I would stil continue the story, but I had made one mistake and that is plan most of the story it for third year or latter. I had started to early and the setup for harry's skills, leveling, ect would be too high by the end of third year, so it is impossible to connect the story from it's current point to a point in third year. I welcome anyone to try and help with it if they can think of a way


End file.
